


Di Na Mababawi

by baekyeolparaluman, ohsaemi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsaemi/pseuds/ohsaemi
Summary: “Ano nga ba ‘to, Chanyeol? Ano ba tayo talaga?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Kinasal sila dahil parte ito ng plano. Anong kahihinatnan ng istorya kung lahat nakabase sa plano? Madaming inaasahan at mga akala. Magkakaroon ba ng realidad?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Di Na Mababawi

_‘Hi! Ako nga pala si Baekhyun Lorenzo Byun! Sabi ni Dad pwede daw tayo maging magkaibigan. Anong pangalan mo?”_

_Tinitignan lang siya ng batang katabi niya na para bang ayaw niya siyang kausapin. Nakaupo lang sa matangkad at umiikot na itim na upuan habang nakatingin sa mahabang lamesa gawa sa puno ng Narra. He was attentively listening to his dad and tito na nag-uusap tungkol sa bagong produkto na plano nilang gawin pero ang batang katabi (na anak ng tito niya) ay patuloy siyang kinukulit._

_"Hey!! Ayaw mo ba maging friends? Promise. I'm nice." Makulit pero nalalapit na sa pag mamaldita na sinabi ng cute na si Baekhyun. Pero hindi talaga siya pinapansin. Hindi siya interesado kay Baekhyun._

_At dahil ayaw siyang pansinin, Baekhyun got out of his own swivel chair at inikot-ikot ang upuan ng batang katabi niya hangga't sa sumigaw ito ng, "Daaaad! Help help!"_

_Pero patay malisya ang kanyang tatay at akala ay naglalaro lang silang dalawa. "Tama na! Please! My name is Chanyeol Manuel Park! Stop it Lorencho!"_

_Agad namang hinarang ni Baekhyun ang umiikot na upuan. "It's Lorenzo!"_

_Inirapan siya ni Chanyeol, "Whatever Lorencho!" sabay tinignan si Baekhyun at nag belat._

_"Ah ganun ah!" Kiniliti ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng paulit-ulit at ang narinig sa miting room ay ang kanilang mga hagikgik._

_Napahinto ang kanilang mga tatay at pinagmasdan ang kanilang mga anak._

_"Alam mo pare, they'd be the closest friends" wika ni Ricardo, tatay ni Baekhyun._

_Napatawa ng bahagya ang tatay ni Chanyeol, "They'd be taking over our companies when they grow older. I'm sure it'll be a good idea if they marry each other."_

_"That sounds like a plan, Enrique."_

* * *

"Catrina, was the break up mutual?" tanong ng batikang host ng Pilipinas. 

She took a deep breath, sinubukan na isipin mabuti ang kanyang sasabihin para umiwas na palakihin pa ang isyu. Kung posible, dapat wala siyang tao na maapektuhan. 

"Yes, Tito Boy. It was the hardest decision to make." 

"Did the break up happen before or after the pageant?" The tv host asked the recently crowned Ms. Universe. 

"It happened after. He was there in Thailand to support me. He was with me all throughout my journey. But we had to part ways. I think the timing talaga is not right for the both of us now. But okay kami." 

Sabay namatay ang TV. 

"Pang-ilang beses na ba ito na ikaw ang naging topic ni Tito Boy sa show niya?" 

Umirap nalang si Baekhyun sa kanyang manager/secretary na si Chen at napabuntong hininga. "Sus. Alam mo naman that was just for the press" 

"’Di nga? Pero bakit panay mukha niyong dalawa ni Catrina ang nasa internet at magasin? Congrats umabot ka pa sa Philippine Tatler kasama siya. Hinihintay ka nalang actually ng Time para gumawa ng cover shoot kasama siya.”

Si Baekhyun lang naman kasi ang Presidente ng Byun Industries and Co. Isa sa pinakamalaking business sa Pilipinas at Korea. Mga kaibigan niya ang malalaking pangalan sa larangan ng business tulad nina Zobel de Ayala, Sy, at Tan. Sino ang mag aakala na at 28 he was able to make it to Forbes list of 100 rich bachelors in the world. Kaya naman ang media ay patuloy na naging interesado sa kanyang love life. People are betting on a lot of celebrities, tao sa politika at kapwa business entusiasts para maka tuluyan niya. 

Pero kahit sino pa ang tsismis sa kanya, iisa lang ang tao na gusto niya makasama pero mukhang imposible na. 

Imposible na dahil nawala na siya sa buhay ni Baekhyun na para bang wala silang pinagsamahan. He grew up believing that this person was the only person who he can trust at nag-iisang tao na nakakaintindi sa kanya. Pero tanga na siya kung iisipin niya na kahit 1% may pag-asa pa. Sa panahon na ito, mas matatanggap niya pa na kung sinu-sino nalang ang ma-tsismis sa kanya kasi alam niya sa puso niya ang totoo at wala naman siyang kailangan patunayan sa ibang tao. 

Lumaki siya na all eyes are on him sa industriya. Hindi maitatanggi na ng dahil sa kanyang estado sa buhay, marami ang gustong maging kaibigan siya. Pero marami rin na ginagamit lang siya kaya naman hirap siya na magtiwala sa mga tao. He had to learn things the hard way. Kaya ng makilala ang anak ng business partner ng tatay niya, nagkaroon siya ng katiting na pagkakataon na mabuksan ang sarili para sa ibang tao. 

Siya si Chanyeol Manuel Park. Noong simula, all was just for business at alam naman ni Baekhyun iyun. Pero habang tumatagal at nakikilala na niya ng lubusan si Chanyeol, nakaramdam siya ng gaan sa puso na sigurado siyang hindi niya mararanasan sa ibang tao. 

_“Chanyeol, masaya ka ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun na para bang kinikwestion niya na ang mga nangyayari sa buhay niya. At 18, alam niya dapat magpasalamat siya at dahil meron siyang ganitong oportunidad sa buhay pero parang hindi siya masaya._

_“Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung ano ang pakiramdam ng masaya. Pero pag kasama kita, alam kong oo.” sagot ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat naman ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganun na lamang ang sinabi ng kaibigan._

_“Para kang sira! What are you saying?”_

_“All I’m saying is that we live in this world wherein lahat ng bagay binigay na sa atin without us asking. But for me, I’ve asked and prayed to the Lord na when all of this gets overwhelming, sana magkaroon ako ng kaibigan who would be there for me when the going gets tough. And I think ikaw lang yung binigay sa akin na hiningi ko talaga. Isn’t that supposed to make you happy?”_

Maraming pinagdaanan, mga nakaraang gustong balikan ngunit hindi na magiging totohanan. Pinilit ibinabaon sa limot pero matagal nang nawala. Chanyeol had left the country with his family. Nawalan bigla ng komunikasyon ang pamilya nilang dalawa. It had nothing to do with business anymore. Gumawa ng paraan si Ricardo para hanapin sina Enrique pero walang balita sa kanila all these years. Napag usapan pa naman ng pamilya nila na mag-establish sila ng pangalawang kumpanya at ang mga anak nila ang namamahala nito pero hanggang ngayon nananatili itong plano.

“Baekhyun, kanina pa ako tinatawagan ni Sir Ric. Hindi ko na alam sasabihin ko. Pwede bang ikaw na kumausap sa kanya?” ani ni Chen na halatang stress na stress na sa amo niya. 

Na pa buntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun while checking on piles of papers sa kanyang desk. Sawang sawa na siya sa tatay niya sa paulit-ulit na sinasabing mag-ingat sa kanyang imahe. Pero kilala niya ang sarili, wala talaga siyang pakialam. Sa ngayon wala na siyang ibang inatupag kung hindi ang kumpanya. 

“What does he want this time? Paki sabi sa kanya inaayos ko na ang plano sa planta. Wala na siyang dapat problemahin dun. At yung totoo? Akala ko ba retirado na siya? Why’s he still stressing out? Pakisabi I can handle it.” 

“Well it has nothing to do with the plan, Baekhyun. I think you need to take his call this time…” 

Agad naman na tinawagan ni Baekhyun ang ama, nag-aalala baka kung paano na ito. 

“Dad? Are you okay? What happened. Chen got me all worried.” 

“Anak, I have news about your tito Enrique.” 

At para bang gustong lumabas ang puso ni Baekhyun sa kanyang dibdib. After all this years, ngayon lang sila may balita tungkol sa pamilya ni Chanyeol. Ito na kaya ang 1% na pagkakataon na hinihintay ng matagal ni Baekhyun? 

Pinilit ni Baekhyun na hindi matinag sa balita. Nagpapanggap na hindi siya interesado. “Oh. How is he? Is he okay? Are they okay?” 

“We need to fly to L.A. tomorrow to see them again. Isn’t this good news?”

Hindi rin siya sigurado if this is good news. Matagal nawala sa buhay niya si Chanyeol. Ang pilit niyang gustong kalimutan ay biglang magpaparamdam ulit… dapat ba siya maging masaya? 

“Bukas na agad? Dad, I have a stockholder meeting. I can’t make it.” 

“You can’t make it? Or hindi ka lang handa makita ulit si Manuel? Anak, I think we both know he is what you need right now.” 

* * *

_Baekhyun hates plane rides. Ayaw niya ang pakiramdam na nasa ere dahil pakiramdam niya mag-crash ang eroplano at anytime he can die. But this plane ride was memorable because he learned to face his fears dahil kasama niya ang kaibigan._

_Nang mahalata ni Chanyeol na kabado ang kaibigan niya kaagad niyang hinawakan ang kamay nito at sinabing, “Isipin mo lang na lumilipad ka and you will be able to go places you’ll never thought you’d go to.” “Naman ehh, sa Cebu lang tayo pupunta. hindi ba pwedeng by land nalang? Tiisin ko na kahit masakit sa pwet.” reklamo ni Baekhyun nang isarado ang kanyang mga mata pero kapit na kapit sa kamay ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang protocol sa eroplano._

_Natawa naman si Chanyeol at hinayaan lang niyang hawakan siya ni Baekhyun. “I’ll be here on take off until landing. I’ll let you know pag nasa Cebu na tayo.”_

_Tumango naman si Baekhyun habang nakapikit pa din. At nang mag-take off ang eroplano lumalim ang hinga ni Baekhyun at kumapit ng matindi kay Chanyeol._

_“We’re on air, Encho. You can breathe and try to slowly open your eyes.”_

_Baekhyun did as he was told at pagmulat niya ng mata niya ay agad na nasulyapan ang asul na kalangitan na punong puno ng puting ulap._

_“Ang ganda ng alapaap diba? Imagine this at night, full of stars. It isn’t so bad right?”_

Nagising si Baekhyun na malapit na sila mag-land sa LAX. Bumangon siya at binuksan ang bintana at nakita niya ang mga bituin na makinang sa kalangitan. Nakangiti ng maalala ang kaibigan. Pala isipan kung pareho ba ang nararamdaman nilang dalawa. Ilang taon ang nakalipas. Tumanda si Baekhyun, marami ang pinagdaanan, mga alaalang hindi ibinahagi sa kaibigan at pinilit niyang masanay na kayanin mag-isa pero hanggang ngayon ang puso niya ay hindi nakalimot. Si Chanyeol pa din talaga ang nag-iisang tao sa buhay niya na lubos na nakakilala sa kanya. 

Si Chanyeol kaya? Kilala pa din si Baekhyun? 

‘Baek, kalmahan mo lang. Hindi ka pa ikakasal!’ komento ni Chen nang makita ang kaibigan na nag aayos ng sarili para sa pagbisita sa pamilya Park. 

Nabulunan si Baekhyun sa sariling laway, “Anong pinagsasabi mo na kasal?”

Sumipol nalamang si Chen at sinabing, “Joke lang, Sir! Ready ka na ba? Your dad’s waiting for you in the lobby. Balitaan mo nalang ako ha. Lakasan mo ang loob.” 

Napailing si Baekhyun at nagtataka sa mga sinasabi ng sekretarya. Umalis nalang siya at pinuntahan na ang kanyang ama. 

“Where are we meeting them?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Memoryado niya ang LA by heart dahil madalas siya ditong pumupunta para magbakasyon at mag unwind lang. Minsan mag-isa at minsan nakakasalamuha ang mga kaibigan sa industriya kaya madalas laman ng tabloid. 

Napabuntong hininga si Ricardo. “UCLA Medical Center.” 

Napatingin sa kanya ang anak at nag-aalalang tinanong, “Kamusta si Chanyeol?”

* * *

  
Bumaba ng sasakyan ang mag-ama. May halong nerbyos at takot ang nadarama ni Baekhyun. Hindi sigurado kung dala ng panahong nakalipas na o ang kasalukuyang haharapin ang matagal ng hinihintay. Naglakad sila patungo sa VIP suite kung saan naka-confine si Enrique. Hindi lubos akalain ni Ricardo na makikita ang kaibigan na nasa ganoong estado. Bagsak ang katawan, ang mga mata minsan ng may pag-asa ngayon humihiling ng chansang mabuhay. Nang makita ni Mrs. Park sina Ricardo, agad naman itong napaluha at niyakap ang kaibigan. 

“Ricardo, I’m so sorry for not reaching out to you. Gusto niyang itago ito sayo.” 

Tumango nalamang si Ricardo at nilapitan ang kaibigan. “Pare naman, akala ko ba magtatayo pa tayo ng kompanya. Bakit ka naman umalis ng walang pasabi? Alam mo namang nandito lang kami ni Baekhyun para suportahan ka.” 

Hinawakan ni Enrique and kamay ni Ricardo at matamlay na ngumiti. “Pasensya ka na. The last thing I wanted is for you both to worry. Huwag ka mag-alala matutupad pa din ang plano natin. We have Manuel and Lorenzo.” 

And on cue, pumasok ang isang matangkad na lalaki nakadamit Americana na hulma sa tall figure nito. Ang buhok nakapamada, mga matang bilugan pero parang walang buhay ang mga ito. Mukha siyang nilikha para gawin ang mga bagay na dapat niyang gawin. Para bang robot na pag sinabihan mo ng dapat, aksyon agad. Baekhyun was standing there, resting his hands on his stomach. Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam kasi kung ang nakikita niya ngayon ay ang kaibigan, nagkakamali ata siya. He was trying to find familiarity in him, pero iba. _Ibang iba._

“Dad, alam mo naman na bawal sa’yo ang ma-stress and yet you still --” 

Umubo si Enrique at nagpatulong sa asawa na umupo, “Anak, it’s your tito Ricardo. And Lorenzo. Do you still remember?” 

Ang mukha ni Chanyeol pilit na inaalala ang mga taong nasa harap niya. Kilala niya, oo, pero hindi na katulad ng dati. Noong mga bata sila, he treated his tito Ricardo like his own father and would hug him but this time all he did was shake his hand. 

Gusto ni Baekhyun lumapit pero para bang ang mga paa ay naka-glue sa sahig at hindi makagalaw. Sinusubukan niyang makita ang Chanyeol na nakilala niya noon pero parang walang kahit anong emosyon siyang nakikita mula sa kanya. 

Chanyeol extended his hand for a handshake towards Baekhyun. It took 5 seconds bago mag-register sa utak ni Baekhyun ang nangyayari. He firmly shook his hand. Like the way he would pag may mga meeting siya with investors. Ganun ang pakiramdam. This all feels like business and nothing else. 

Malayo sa expectations niya. Pero ano nga naman ang dapat niyang inexpect? Yakap? Ngiti? Hello? Kasi kahit isa dun, wala siyang napala.

“Naalala ko po kayo. Dad has told me about the business plans that you wanted to pursue. Can we set a meeting on this instead? Kailangan ni papa magpahinga.” 

“Manuel! Please don’t be rude. Kasalanan ko for being a coward and not telling them my situation. They’re here to visit me.”

Chanyeol lets out a sigh at inayos ang suit, “But dad, I know your plans. So let’s just get down to business.” 

Ricardo was looking confused. Hindi alam kung anong isyu ng pamilya nila pero handa naman siyang tumulong. Nanahimik lang rin si Baekhyun. Binuksan ang bibig para magsalita pero walang boses ang lumalabas sa kanya. 

“Ric, I know I don’t have much time left. Ayaw naman kitang bitinin sa plano natin. I know this seems too late and sudden but part of our plan is…” 

Para bang naliwanagan ang ama ni Baekhyun at may mga ngiti na nag badya sa kanyang labi, “--Is for our children to marry.” tinapos ni Ricardo ang gusto sabihin ng kaibigan. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanyang ama. Para bang nabulunan siya at naubo. _What is going on?_ Parehas silang clueless sa mga sinasabi ng mga ama. 

Si Mrs. Park naman ay pinuntahan ang anak at hinawakan ang kamay nito at lumapit kay Baekhyun. Kinuha rin niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at nilagay sa taas ng kamay ni Chanyeol.

“We always wanted for you kids to be happy. I’m sorry if we had to take you away from each other.” wika ni Mrs. Park. Pero biglang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay sa paghawak ni Baekhyun at ng ina. 

“This is ridiculous! I barely know him!” sabi ni Chanyeol. Niluwagan ang necktie at napahawak sa baywang. 

Hindi inaakala ni Baekhyun na ganun na lang ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol. _Barely know him?_ kaya ayaw din niya mag pa talo. If this was the old Chanyeol he would marry him in a heartbeat. Pero hindi sa pagkakataon na ito na para bang hindi niya na kilala ang taong nasa harap niya. 

“Wow! I knew coming to LA with you is a bad idea.” sinabi ni Baekhyun sa ama. 

“Sorry tito Enrique. Excuse my _MANNERS (_ nakatingin kay Chanyeol) pero hindi po ako magpapakasal.”

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol at tumango. “Well, it’s mutual then.” 

Hindi talaga makapaniwala si Baekhyun na mukhang nagmamalaki pa si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya magpakasal sa taong he _barely knows_. Parang walang pinagdaanan. Ano ang nakaraan nila? One-sided? Si Baekhyun lang ba ang nakakaramdam? 

“Sorry but I have to go.” Baekhyun said at nag-walk out sa kwarto. Para bang hindi siya makahinga sa mga nangyari sa loob. Tumakbo siya palabas ng ospital para huminga. Hindi parin makapaniwala. 

Agad naman niyang tinawagan ang kanyang sekretarya, "Chen, tapatin mo nga ako. Alam mo ba ang plano ni dad?" 

Napakamot ng ulo si Chen on the other end, "Baek, I'm sorry. Actually, it was my mission to find the Park fam." 

Sumuntok sa hangin si Baekhyun sa sobrang inis. Hindi niya alam bakit ganun nalang ang tadhana sa kanya. God knows how much he wants to see Chanyeol again, pero hindi sa ganitong paraan. 

"Bakit, Chen? Grabe, lahat ng ineexpect ko, lahat ng inaakala ko, walang wala sa realidad. Also, I'm disappointed in you. Bye." Sabay binabaan ng telepono si Chen. 

Tinawagan niya ang kaibigan na nakatira sa LA. Parang gusto niya magwalwal kahit para sa gabi lang. "Hello, Luhan. Are you in LA?" 

"Oh my God? Enzo? Are you here?" 

"Yeah! Can we meet?" 

Hindi makapaniwala ang kaibigan na finally magkikita sila ulit ni Baekhyun. "Of course! But I have company. Oks lang ba?" 

"O'naman. No probs. I'd probably just drink the night away. See you!"

* * *

Hindi mapakali si Chanyeol. Palakad lakad sa kwarto ng kanyang ama. Hihinto para tignan ang kawawang ama. Sabay lakad. Tinignan ang kanyang ina. Sabay lakad. Then at his tito Ricardo. Ang mga kamay nakakapit sa batok. Parang tumataas ang blood pressure sa mga kaganapan. 

"Pa, you sure kailangan ko siya pakasalan? Sorry tito Ricardo pero I've already settled here. Okay na ako eh." 

Napabuntong hininga si Mrs. Park. At lumapit sa kanyang anak. "Pero Manuel we both know, you really had it rough nung wala si Lorenzo sa tabi mo." 

Tinanggal niya ang pangalawang butones ng kanyang polo at ang kanyang coat. Nakakunot ang noo. Naalala ang nakaraan kung saan pinilit niyang kalimutan ang lahat kasi wala siyang pagpipilian. Tama ang kanyang ina, hindi naging madali ang buhay niya nang mawalay kay Baekhyun. Pero sinanay niya ang sarili niyang mag-isa. Kinaya niya. And now he's finally free from the past, biglang babalik? 

Alam din ni Chanyeol how Baekhyun is living his life. He knew how Baekhyun had it easy. Naalala niya nung nabasa niya ang isang balita tungkol sa kanya na may kasamang "kaibigan" sa Greece and how long was Chanyeol gone for? 1 yr? 

Naalala niya how he reacted. Parang hindi naman niya nakitang malungkot si Lorenzo. That it was easy for him to find comfort in other people so ano pa bang saysay niya sa buhay ni Encho kaya he did the same. 

Pinilit ni Chanyeol hanapin ang sarili sa Amerika. Walang nakakaalam ng paghihirap niya to trust anyone in a foreign country. He met Sehun Oh but he will never be Baekhyun. Until he just adapted. That was all for him. Convenience. 

"Anak, alam kong matagal kayong nahiwalay sa isa't isa. And this is really a surprise. Pero ito na pagkakataon niyo na bumalik sa dati." 

"Dati? Yung dati na pinilit kong kalimutan dahil sa'yo." 

Kitang kita sa mukha ni Enrique ang sakit. Hindi naman niya ginusto ito. He just made a choice. Pero ang mali niya, he also made a choice for his son. At hanggang ngayon, planado pa din ang lahat para sa kanya. 

"Pasensya na tito Ricardo. Pero I just need to get some air." At nagwalk-out din si Chanyeol mula sa sitwasyon. 

Pumunta si Chanyeol sa kanyang sasakyan at tinawagan si Sehun. 

"Sehun, can we meet? Drink sana. Pagod na ako." 

"Okay. Meet tayo sa dati. Pero may kasama--" 

Pero binaba agad ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya. 

* * *

The Rooftop sa Downtown L.A. laging pumupunta si Sehun at Chanyeol. Para kay Chanyeol nakakalimutan niya problema niya sa tuwing nakikita niya ang view ng siyudad. Ang simoy ng hangin na tumatama sa kanyang mukha, sunset na para bang binibigyan nito ng kalmadong pag-iisip na sa wakas natapos na ang araw. May isang beses rin ay nasulyapan niya si Encho ilang taon na ang nakakalipas mula sa Rooftop pero hindi siya sigurado kung siya nga yoon dahil kinalimutan na niya ang matagal na kaibigan. 

Hindi naman agad umalis ang pamilya nila Chanyeol sa Pilipinas. Talagang napag desisyunan nila na magtago muna. Sa katunayan ay naging laman rin sila ng headlines. Mga balita na tinakbuhan ni Enrique ang pamilyang Byun, bankrupt na ang pamilya Park o di kaya bagsak na ang Park and Co. pero hindi nila nilinaw ito sa publiko at hinayaan nalang na mamatay ang balita ng kusa. Talagang sinigurado na walang makakaalam sa estado ng pamilya nila na ang tunay na dahilan ay may sakit si Enrique dahil mas malala ang mangyayari pag naisapubliko ang kondisyon ng Presidente ng kumpanya. 

Sa pagtira ni Chanyeol sa Amerika, nakilala niya ang anak ng investor ng kumpanya na si Sehun Oh. Katulad ni Chanyeol, siya ay galing sa pamilyang may sariling kumpanya at kilala sa iba't ibang parte ng mundo. Oo nung una hirap na hirap siya makisama. Madalas naninibago pero Sehun made sure na Chanyeol would feel at home kaya kahit na may malaking parte sa kanya ang kailangan niya iwan, mas pinadali ito.

Pero hindi rin naging madali. Nagkaroon ng mga pagkakataon na hindi naiwasan ni Chanyeol ang ibaling ang kanyang mga saloobin sa alak. Alcohol was his friend but Sehun's worst enemy kasi lagi nalang niya kailangan linisin ang kalat ng kaibigan. Dumating sa punto na gusto na i-consider ni Sehun putting Chanyeol in a rehab facility kasi sobra na. Pero kilala niya si Chanyeol, he's strong sadyang stronger lang talaga ang mga feelings niya madalas. 

_"Chanyeol tama na. Please sobra na yan!" Pinagsabihan ni Sehun si Chanyeol habang sinusubukan pang lagyan ang shot glass ng Tequila._

_Hindi na naisasalin ang inumin ng mabuti sa baso kaya tinungga niya ang bote. "Bro, akala ko okay na ako. Akala ko when I get here, I'd forget. But man, it's really hard. I had a life too you know."_

_"Your life is now here, Yeol. Stop acting like some gago."_

_Tumawa si Chanyeol na para bang wala na sa tamang pag-iisip dahil nasobrahan na sa inom. "Do I really have a life? Parang wala naman."_

_Senyas siya sa bartender, "One bottle more, please! On my tab hehe." Sinabi ni Chanyeol pero sinabihan na ni Sehun na wag na bigyan ito dahil lasing na._

_"Why do I always have to clean up your mess, Park!"_

_Sinampay ni Sehun ang braso ni Chanyeol sa kanyang balikat at itinayo ito. Kumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at sinabi ng lasing na, "Because I love you, bro!"_

_"Sigurado bang ako?" Tanong ni Sehun na para bang may bahid pero hindi rin siya sigurado sa nararamdaman niya dahil paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi sa sarili niya hangga't nasanay na siya na magkaibigan lang sila dahil alam niya kung sino talaga ang tinitibok ng puso ng kaibigan niya._

_"Ha. Ha. Ha. Wala na si Encho… sino ba yun?" At ayun natuluyan ng sumabit ang bigat ni Chanyeol kay Sehun._

* * *

Dumating si Baekhyun sa meeting place nila ni Luhan at nanibago kasi hindi naman ito ang usual nila. "B, I've missed you so much! As usual, hindi ka nagbago! How are you!" 

Hindi pa man nakarating sa naka-reserve na area sila ni Luhan, umupo na agad si Baekhyun sa bar malapit sa entrance at nag order ng whiskey over ice. 

"I have so many things to tell you! Also, do you want to go to the couch? I have someone I want you to meet!" 

Rumolyo ang mata ni Baekhyun at sumipsip sa kanyang Whiskey. "Bago na naman?" 

Pinalo ni Luhan sa balikat si Baekhyun, "Judgemental ka? He's like the longest relationship I had!" 

Inubos ni Baekhyun ang inumin at nag-order pa ng isa. "How long?" 

"World record 'to B! 2 months!" Excited na sinabi ni Luhan.

Nag one shot siya ng panibagong basong Whiskey, "Record breaking nga! Congrats. Proud of you! Sino yan tho?" 

"You know for sure! The son of Oh Electronics! Si Sehun!" 

Tumango nalang si Baekhyun. He has heard of him but never really got the chance to know the guy personally. 

"Ah. Good job!" Wala ng nasabi si Baekhyun kasi para bang may nakita siyang pamilyar na likod sa labas.

"So, parang wala ka sa mood, B! Tell me about it but can we go rooftop? Pangit mood here. Besides I'm with Sehun and his best friend." 

Habang naglalakad palabas, nagsimulang mag kwento si Baekhyun kay Luhan kasi he has heard of Manuel from him tas ayun habang nagkwento si Baekhyun parang napagtagpi-tagpi niya ang mga nangyayari at nang papalapit na sa table tsaka na-realize ni Luhan na ang pinag-uusapan nila ay ang best friend ni Sehun. 

"Oh my God teka! This Manuel guy...is Chanyeol Park?" 

And then as if on cue napahinto si Baekhyun sa table. Tinungga ang baso ng Whiskey. 

"Well, this is a party!" Luhan said.

At andun si Chanyeol, katabi ni Sehun at umiinom rin. 

* * *

Matira matibay ang set-up ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Walang imikan, just 2 people sitting across each other and not saying a word. Ang kanilang mata ay para bang nakikipag competition sa isa’t isa. Malakas uminom si Baekhyun but Chanyeol is a different strong. Oo malakas siya pero oras na umabot ang alkohol sa utak nito, wala na. Finish na. Game Over. Sabi nga nila “A drunk mind speaks a sober heart”. 

“So, Babe… anong kwento of this two? I mean, Baekhyun told me a bit kanina pero I don’t really get it.” Nagtanong si Luhan sa boyfriend niya habang tinitignan ang dalawa na para bang hinuhusgahan niya ang mga ito. 

Umiling nalang si Sehun at napabuntong hinga, “Apparently now that they’ve met Lord knows how many years after they are forced to get married to each other.” 

Nabulunan si Luhan sa iniinom na Cosmo at tumawa ng malakas kaya naman kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa kanya at tinitigan ng masama. 

“Sorry, B! But you’ve been talking about Manuel for as long as I could ever remember. I can’t believe si Chanyeol pala yun.” 

Chanyeol took 3 shots straight. Pinilit na binuksan ang mga mata ng dalawang beses para makita ng derecho silang dalawang magkaibigan at tinuro si Baekhyun. “He’s talking about me?” sabay turo sa sarili at tumawa rin na parang gago. He was literally causing a scene, mga Amerikanong tumitingin sa kanila pero walang pakialamanan kasi kayang kaya nilang bilihin ang buong building ng Rooftop if shit goes down. 

Tumango nalang si Luhan and took a sip of his drink. “Right, B?” tinanong niya ang kaibigan. 

Baekhyun poured himself another glass of whiskey. He has one too many shot already kaya parang nawawala na rin siya sa ulirat. “Ako? Ha-ha-ha. Tangina ang hirap makalimot! Cheers sa tadhana mga gago!” sinigaw ni Baekhyun while raising his glass to the air at ang ibang tao na nakakapansin ay tinatawanan na lang siya. Hindi naman siya maintindihan ng mga ito. 

Chanyeol took a shot. “Gusto mo makalimot? Tara Vegas tayo! Sehun can drive!” 

Napatingin si Sehun sa kanya. “Vegas is almost 4 hours away from here. Why are we going there?” 

Sinutsutan ni Luhan ang jowa niya at sumesenyas na manahimik muna. “I’m G sa Vegas! But we all know, sin city yun. Ready na ba kayo?” 

“Gago kayo, pumayag na rin ba ako magpakasal sa gagong ‘to? 24 hrs marriage service kaya dun!” Sabi ni Baekhyun na mukhang may amats na. 

Chanyeol took another shot at nagpunas ng labi, “Are you trying to challenge me, fucking Encho?!” 

Kinalampag ni Baekhun ang baso niya sa lamesa at para bang na-offend. “Did you just call me _fucking Encho_?” 

“Oo bakit, you have a problem with that?” Chanyeol asked at tinanggal ang kanyang necktie at binato kay Baekhyun. 

Umiling nalang si Sehun, “Para kayong mga bata. Gago talaga kayong dalawa. Umalis na tayo dito.” 

“LET’S GO TO VEGAS, BABY!” Luhan said at inakay patayo si Baekhyun. 

And the next thing they know nasa freeway na sila papuntang Sin City. 

* * *

“We are in Vegas baby!!” Paikot-ikot na nag tatalon si Baekhyun sa gitna ng MGM lobby. Walang pakialam kung pinagtitignan na siya ng mga tao. Kinuha niya ang black American Express niya at pumunta sa reception. “A suite with a view pleaaaseeee.” Sinabi sa kano na hindi sigurado kung ano sinasabi ng lalakeng nasa harapan niya. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “He meant a Honeymoon Suite! We just got hitched!” At ipinakita ni Chanyeol ang kanyang singsing na para bang nagbibigay ng bad finger. Inisip siguro ng receptionist kung punk rocker ang lalaking nag-iinquire. 

“Don’t you know who I am?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol sush-ed him. 

“Shhh babe. I got this.” Sinabi ni Chanyeol na napupungaw na ang mga mata. 

“So my husband here said that I’m sorry you don’t know us. But we are from the Park and Byun family, oh oh wait…he’s a Park now. Put the room under Mr. and Mr. Park” 

Agad naman na nag-google ang receptionist at nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng makita niya ang dalawa na nasa google image search. “Got it Sir. I would recommend the Penthouse, Sir if you want? We have a lovely view of the city from there.”

“I already found my view.” Sinabi niya sa receptionist sabay hawak sa newly husband niya by the bewang. Halata sa mukha ng receptionist na kinikilabutan siya pero he booked the penthouse under Mr. Park and Mr. Park. 

“Congratulations on your marriage, Sirs.” 

“Please take note DO NOT DISTURB. NO ROOM SERVICE ALLOWED.” minata ni Baekhyun ang receptionist sabay kuha sa room key nila at sa American Express niya. 

At alam niyo na kung anong nangyari sa gabing iyon. Hindi ko na kaya i-elaborate pa kasi kahit kaninong imahinasyon ang gamitin alam naman natin na kahit natanggal na ang mga damit nila, mga katawan ay magkadikit, hinahanap ang isa’t isa na pinaghiwalay ng oras. They were trying to make time for each other in the BEST way posible pero pag gising nilang dalawa ay bad news ang sasalubong sa kanila. 

_“Babe I think we need to try to summarize what happened through iMessage? What do you think?” Luhan asked Sehun habang kinakagat ang kanyang kuko kasi oo, siya ang may kasalanan dito and he’s just doing the both of them a favor. Si Luhan ang konsensya nila na hindi dapat nanalo pero dahil demonyo siya nangyari na ang mga bagay._

_Si Sehun lang ata ang normal sa kanilang lahat. Siya lang talaga ang may utak na gumagana pero dahil mahal niya si Luhan at ang kaibigan, he was sort of part of it. Kahit napa-iling siya niyaya niya si Luhan sa cafe ng MGM at dun nag bahagi ng Wedding of the Year of Mr. Byun and Mr. Park through iMessage._

_“This is from Luhan and I. Hindi namin alam kung naalala niyo o hindi pero we’ll make things easier for the both of you kasi hindi kami gagong kaibigan (kahit sorry partly kasalanan namin ito). So, uhmmm check both your ring fingers, congratulations guys!??? Yes, you got married and yes nanalo mga tatay nyo. We’re very sorry BUT nakita namin ni Luhan how genuine you both are with each other (yun lang dapat binibigyan kayo ng alak para magsalita kayo ng feelings sa isa’t isa) pero Luhan knows a legit Elvis who is apparently a pastor! Grabe destiny ‘no? But if you can’t believe it (B, I’m sure naka nga-nga ka pa rin hanggang ngayon-Luhan) here’s a video of your wedding vows to each other! Guys seryoso raw yan uncut! Pruweba na sinabi niyo talaga sa isa’t isa yan!”_

_Sehun sent an attachment (Park_Byun.mp4)_

Magkahawak ang mga kamay, naka suot na ang kanilang wedding bands (na nabili pala nila sa Cartier last minute kasi hello kayang kaya nila) ang mga mata’y nakatitig sa isa’t isa. Pinainom ni Luhan si Baekhyun ng Whiskey tas si Chanyeol pinag-shot ng mga tatlong beses. 

“Hi, Encho.” Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol. Ang mga ngiti ay abot tenga, namumula na ang mukha dahil sa Tequila. Ang mga mata’y halatang bibigay na pero hindi matanggal ang mga titig kay Baekhyun. “Grabe, I thought this day will never come. Akala ko sa panaginip lang mangyayari to-- yung nasa dulo ako ng altar at hawak ang iyong kamay. Pasensya na if seeing you again is long overdue pero for real, updated ako sa buhay mo. Tanong mo pa kay Sehun, yung mga oras na naglalasing ako dahil yun sa mga tsismis tungkol sa’yo. Ang sakit pala makita yung taong gustong gusto mo sa piling ng iba? Oo, alam ko tsismis at hindi dapat pinaniniwalaan pero gets?” 

Sa mga oras na ‘to, may mga luha na sa mata ni Baekhyun at nakatingin kay Luhan na bigyan pa siya ng Whiskey. Naabutan pa ni Luhan ng kalahating baso si Baekhyun. 

“Mga bata palang tayo Encho, sigurado na ako sa’yo eh. Sehun, bro, sorry, mahal kita pero alam ko namang alam mo na mas mahal ko ‘to. Diba?”

Natawa nalang si Sehun at napatango sabay abot ng shot sa kanya. 

“Ito na nga tayo ngayon, Baekhyun Lorenzo Byun. Will you take me forever?” 

Nagpunas ng luha si Baekhyun at hinawakan ng mahigpit ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol. “Chanyeol Manuel Park, buti nalang hindi ka naniniwala sa mga tsismis, kasi wala naman talaga akong gustong iba kung hindi ikaw eh. Kahit sino pa yan basta hindi ikaw, hindi ko sila kilala. Kawawa ka naman at sa alak mo nilalabas ang lahat pero andito naman na ako. I’ll make sure you’ll get drunk with my love FOREVER. Sa akin ka. Matutuwa sila dad nito pero I want this to last for a looong time.” 

_“So ayun napanuod niyo na? Kita nyo na?? Sino kami para sabihing “Itigil ang kasal!” Siguro by now masaya kayo sa piling ng isa’t isa. Nagising kayo ng magkayakap ‘no? Pero masakit ang mga sikmura at para bang nasusuka (Wag kayo mag alala ang dami naming condom na baon para sa inyo, ang advanced kung mag-baby kayo agad! haha). Pero, sana i-consider nyo nalang yang marriage niyo. Also as per your wishes, we already registered your marriage. Sorry friends, lawyer si Luhan baka nakakalimutan nyo. And here’s a photo of your first minute as Mr. and Mr. Park”_

At ayun ang last of the iMessage is a picture of them together. Magkatabi at abot langit ang mga ngiti. Masaya silang dalawa.

Pero pag gising nila sa umaga, masaya pa rin ba sila? 

* * *

Init na init si Baekhyun kaya tinanggal niya ang kumot mula sa kanyang katawan. Pero nang tinanggal niya ang mabigat na duvet, bakit pakiramdam niya may nakadagan pa din sa kanya. Oo, aaminin niya he had a very nice dream last night and lowkey he wishes it will last for all eternity at sana hindi na siya magising pero he has to kasi ang bigat talaga. 

He opened his eyes to the sight of a dimmed ceiling. May sofa sa dulo ng kama. At may braso na nakapatong sa dibdib niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at bumangon ng biglaan and then it hit him. Biglang may sakit sa ulo niya na para bang binabasag siya. For a second akala niya afterlife na sa sobrang sakit. Buti may bote ng Eviant sa bedside niya at nilagok ang tubig. Nagbabakasakali na pagmulat niya ng mata mawala na ang braso na nakita niya kanina. 

Pero nang maubos ang bote ng tubig, nakapatong na sa may pundya niya ang braso. “Fuck!”He saw hair sa ilalim ng duvet. Sinubukan niya alalahanin ang mga pangyayari pero walang nag-register sa utak niya at the moment at inabot niya agad ang telepono niya na hindi niya makita. Natatakot siyang tanggalin ang duvet mula sa katabi niya kaya he did the next smart idea, call the receptionist. 

“Good morning Mr. Park. How may we help?” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at napa nganga, “Mr. Park? Wait a minute but I’m Baekhyun Byun. What do you mean? Don’t tell me…” 

“Oh uhmm, you were checked in last night with your husband? Mr. Chanyeol Park? Would you like room service Sir?” 

Hindi na niya inantay pa ang receptionist at binaba ang telepono. Tinanggal niya agad ang kumot mula sa tabi niya and there he was in his naked glory. Buti nakahiga si Chanyeol on his stomach kaya ang matambok lang niyang pwet ang bumulaga kay Baekhyun. Tinignan niya rin ang sarili niya at hubad na hubad siya from head to toe. Hindi niya alam paano siya or anong dapat gawin. Nagpa-panic siya pero ang sakit sakit ng ulo niya at katawan lalo na sa may bandang ibaba. 

Sumigaw na lang siya, “Hoy gagoooo gumising ka! Chanyeol Manuel Park!!! Gising!!!” 

Nagitla si Chanyeol at umungol, “Fuck sooo noisy!” haharap na sana siya pero agad naman na tinakloban ni Baekhyun ang hubad na katawan ng “asawa” niya. 

Dali-dali namang pumunta si Baekhyun sa closet at nagsuot ng bathrobe. “Gago seryoso Chanyeol bumangon ka diyan! Where the fuck is my phone!” Sure na sure na si Baekhyun na nagpapanic na siya. 

Nakita niya ang telepono sa sahig at agad chineck ang kanyang notifications. Ang daming missed calls mula sa kanyang ama at kay Chen but nakita niya ang iMessage ni Sehun sa kanya na agad niyang binuksan. 

Binasa niya line per line. “Putangina!” he watched the video, “No, no! Noooo this isn’t true! Fuck!” at nang makita niya ang litrato nila sa isa’t isa. May kauting ngiti kasi nakakahawa pero “Putanginaaaaa, Chanyeooool gisinggg!” sabay bato ng unan sa kama. 

“The fuck?? What the fuck? Who are you?” 

At bumangon si Chanyeol sa kama at umupo. ‘Pass me a water bottle, please.” he asked Baekhyun pero nakapikit pa siya kaya hindi pa niya nakikita sino ang kausap niya. Also, madilim sa kwarto kasi hindi pa sila nagbubukas ng bintana. 

Binato ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng water bottle at uminom. Nararamdaman niyang nangangasim ang tiyan niya. “Who are you? And what are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked naubo siya to clear the lump from his throat.

“Kung binubuksan mo kaya mga mata mo ng malaman mo!” at pumunta si Baekhyun sa may bintana para buksan ang kurtina. Sinabihan niya pa si Chanyeol na parang pang-asar. “Rise and Shine, _husband_!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at kinuyumos ang mga ito, “What the hell? And what do you mean husband?” Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang sarili mula sa ilalim ng kumot. 

He wasn’t alarmed at nagsabi ng “Okay, so something happened to us? Is that even a big deal? You sleep around quite often, this isn’t new to you, right?” sinabi niya kay Baekhyun and the next thing he knew masakit ang sampal nito sa mukha niya. 

“How dare you judge me? I want a divorce. Also, check your phone Sehun and Luhan sent some bullshit over iMessage. You fucker!”

Baekhyun collected his clothes from the floor at hindi niya mapigilan ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. Chanyeol watched the video at napapikit at napailing ng marinig ang mga salitang sinabi niya kagabi. “Look, Baekhyun I don’t mean it. I’m sure all of this means nothing to the both of us. Let me know what you want.” 

“A divorce would be great, thank you!” at pumunta siya sa banyo para maligo at magbihis. 

* * *

Nakaupo sa magkabilang dulo ng sasakyan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun at simula palang wala na silang imik sa isa't isa. Apparently, the news has been leaked on an online news portal kaya panay ang tawag ni Chen kay Baekhyun. Nalaman na rin ng mga tatay nila ang balita. 

"I'll make sure to ask Luhan if he could fix our divorce." Sinabi ni Baekhyun, hindi man lang tumitingin kay Chanyeol. 

"You know he's an environmental lawyer, right? And I'll have my people fix this asap." Chanyeol said as he scrolls through his phone, nagbabasa ng mga balita. Headline talaga sila at trending pa # **BaekhyunByunFinallySettled** and pictures of them (pixelated pa yung iba halatang fabricated). 

"Don't check your phone. Magdedemanda ako for malicious comments and slander." Merong katiting na pag-aalala si Chanyeol para dun sa isa pero wala deadma lang si Baekhyun. 

"No worries. Like you said, I'm used to it diba?" Umirap si Baekhyun at napabuntong hinga nalang. 

Huminga rin ng malalalim si Chanyeol, "No, I'm doing this for me. I'm not used to this. Also, I'm taking us to the hospital to just clear things with dad. Si tito ba?" 

"Oh I'm sure he's already with your dad, enjoying this bullshit." 

They stopped at the main entrance of the hospital and surprisingly big deal sa mainstream media ang tungkol kay Baekhyun since sinusubaybayan nga nila ang love life nito given his past (na wala naman ni-isa dito ay totoo). 

"Shit! Ang bilis naman? Talagang dito pa sa ospital?" Lalong sumakit ulo ni Baekhyun. Hindi na mapakali sa inuupuan niya. 

Umiling nalang si Chanyeol. "This is what I'm talking about. Ang tahimik ng buhay ko and then all of a sudden ganito na…" 

"Can you please shut up? I'm calling my secretary to fix this." 

"Consider yourself lucky, your _husband_ is capable." Ngumisi si Chanyeol at biglang binuksan ang pintuan ng sasakyan at naunang bumaba at iniwang nakabukas ang pintuan. Ngumiti siya sa media at inalok ang kamay kay Baekhyun na nagtatago pa din, hindi alam kung anong plano ni Chanyeol sa sitwasyon. 

"Hun, labas…" sinabi ni Chanyeol ng nakangiti kunwari. Walang nagawa si Baekhyun at bumaba ng sasakyan at lumabas na sa media. Usually pag ganito, pipilitin niya ang sarili na iwasan ang mga reporters at hindi na sasalita pag may tanong sila pero laking gulat niya ng hinawakan ni Chanyeol ng mahigpit ang kamay niya at tinangay siya papalayo sa mga ito pero may isang matigas na reporter na kilala ni Baekhyun na walang awa basta makakuha ng balita. 

"So, Mr. Byun totoo bang kasal kayo ni Mr. Park? O di kaya ginagamit mo lang siya for the launch of your new company?" Tanong ng reporter, ang voice recorder nito ay malapit sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

Hinablot ni Chanyeol ang recorder sa kamay ng reporter at sinabing, "You were too close." Nanlisik ang kanyang mga mata pero patuloy na nagsalita. "Also, he's not using me at matagal ng plano yung business venture namin. We really got married. Our relationship goes way back as in bago pa man kayo lahat maging interesado sa asawa ko. Abangan nyo nalang launch ng bagong business namin. I hope that answers your question. If you can all excuse us." At sa buong oras na yun, nakatingin lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at iniisip _bakit niya 'to ginawa para sa akin?_

Magkahawak pa din ng kamay ang dalawa at nagbitiw nang makasakay sa elevator. "Pwede na ba akong artista?" 

Umirap si Baekhyun at nag-maktol, "Sa tingin mo nakatulong ka? Paano na tayo maghihiwalay niyan?" Tinanong ni Baekhyun, literal hindi na alam kung anong gagawin now that their relationship is out in the public. 

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. "I did you a favor back there. So do me a favor at magpanggap na lang hanggang sa mag launch lang business na gusto nila Dad. I'm a businessman, I'll treat this marriage as a business proposal. I could even write a contract if you like para legally binded. Win-win, Encho." 

"Can you please stop calling me that. You're not the same Chanyeol I met back then. At, pinag-aralan ko yung plano, ilang months aabutin?" 

Huminga si Chanyeol sa mga palad niya. Alam naman niyang nagbago siya. He just made a choice pero bakit parang kasalanan niya? "Months? I've started on it already. I just need your input nalang sa ibang investments. It'll only take a month, tatlong buwan pag ipit." 

"Make it a month. I'm also doing this for your dad." 

Pero sa totoo lang, pirma na lang naman ni Baekhyun at hinihintay ni Chanyeol. Naisip rin naman niya ang tatay niya kaya pumayag siya sa sitwasyon na kinakaharap niya. _Andito na, may magagawa pa ba ako?_

Pagdating sa kwarto ng kanyang ama nag-iintay si Ricardo at ang nanay ni Chanyeol. 

“Anak, I thought you wanted more time to think about the marriage? If you’re doing this because of me…” 

Bago pa man makalapit si Chanyeol sa kanyang ama, nilapitan na siya ng _asawa_ nito, “Tito...I mean dad…” natuwa si Enrique ng tawagin siya ni Baekhyun nito. “I have to admit, it was an impulsive marriage. Kahit kami nagulat na ginawa namin ito. Pero naisip ko po na we’ve lost so much time already. We’ll take this opportunity to take back the time na nagkahiwalay kami. Sure, we need a lot to catch up on pero no one knows your son better than I do.” 

Naluluha na si Ricardo sa nakikita niya. Kilala niya kasi ang anak, alam niya na Baekhyun went through so much already and wala ng mas gugustuhin ang ama niya para sa anak maliban kay Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun’s right. We’ll try to make things work between us.” Sinabi ni Chanyeol at niyakap niya ang kanyang ina. Yung yakap na hindi mapagpanggap sabay ngumiti kay Baekhyun at bumulong ng “Thank you.”

* * *

Ang bagong mag-asawa ay lumipad pauwi ng Pilipinas para tapusin ang plano ukol sa bago nilang business. Nagpa-iwan si Ricardo sa Amerika para asikasuhin ang mga papeles ng kumpanya at kasama rin ang best friend. Kahit nasa business class, ramdam pa rin ni Baekhyun ang takot sa tuwing lilipad. Ayaw niyang magpa halata kay Chanyeol at gusto niyang isipin nito na he has already faced his fear of heights. Hindi niya maiwasan ang kaba kaya nilabas niya ang bote ng pampakalma niya. Nakita ito ni Chanyeol at kinuha ito mula sa kanyang kamay. 

“I see you’re still scared of plane rides.” sinabi niya at ibinalik niya ang bote kay Baekhyun. Inisip ni Baekhyun na sana pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol inumin at ipakita sa kanya ang magandang view like how he used to remember it. Pero wala eh. Iba na ngayon. Kahit kasal sila, hindi naman niya ine-expect na magbago ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang upuan niya para maka higa siya and left Baekhyun taking the meds and looking at the clouds outside. 

Napag-desisyunan nilang dalawa na tumira sa bahay ni Baekhyun dahil inabandona na ang bahay nila Chanyeol sa Manila at hindi pa naayos. Para sa malaking bahay, kulang ito si kwarto. Tatlong kwarto lang ang meron dito. Yung guest room, ginawa niyang Entertainment room kung saan madalas pinapanuod ni Chen ang mga tsismis tungkol sa kanya, yung isa sa kanya tapos yung isa para sa opisina niya. 

“Where do you want me to stay?” Chanyeol asked ng ilapag ang mga bagahe sa loob ng mansion ni Baekhyun. Ang bahay niya ay puro salamin, high ceiling na may rustic feature. Para siyang restaurant sa Tagaytay na may magandang view ng Makati. 

“You can stay in my room. Pwede ako mag-stay sa office.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Umiling si Chanyeol, “Pwede naman tayo mag-share. I mean andito na tayo eh. Bakit di natin subukan na kilalanin ang isa’t isa?” 

Na-weirduhan si Baekhyun. “Anong pinagsasabi mo? Nasisiraan ka na ba ng ulo?” 

“Ahhh madumi pala utak mo? Tsss that’s not what I meant! Hindi naman ako ganun. Unless ikaw, oo?” Pabirong sinabi ni Chanyeol sabay ngisi. 

Umungol si Baekhyun sa inis. “Gago mas lalong hindi. Fine! It’s not as if it’s the first time we slept on one bed.” 

Napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol at napataas baba ng kilay, “Was I good in bed that night?” 

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun at rumolyo ang mga mata, “Ewan ko sa’yo.” pero sa isip ni Baekhyun sana naalala niya kung ano ang nangyari nung gabing yun. Ramdam niya yung sakit the day after. 

Ipinakita ni Baekhyun ang kwarto niya kay Chanyeol. At natatandaan ni Chanyeol yung teddy bear na nasa sofa. Umupo siya at kinuha ang stuffed toy. “Ito yung bear na binigay ni Tita sa’yo when she…” 

“Yup. It’s just sad na hindi na siya gumagana ngayon. Hindi ko na naririnig ang boses niya.” 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang bear sa kamay niya at naalala na binigyan rin siya ng nanay ni Baekhyun ng isa. “You know, tita gave me one too? Pero sorry, ‘di ko na alam kung nasaan yun ngayon.” 

“Oh well. It’s okay…pero curious lang, what did she record on your bear? Kung naalala mo pa.” 

Umiling si Chanyeol, “Sorry.” 

_Sana lumaki kayong dalawa ng magkasama at masaya lagi. Mahal ko kayo._

* * *

Matapos mag shower at mag unpack ng gamit nauna na si Chanyeol sa kama at humiga sa kaliwang gilid ng King sized bed ni Baekhyun at nagmumuni-muni. Hindi siya makapaniwala na bumalik na siya sa Pilipinas at kasal sa kababata niya na hindi niya na lubos maalala. Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang maalala sadyang nasanay na siya sa mga bagay nung kailangan niya matuto na mamuhay ng mag-isa. 

Nang marinig na nagbukas na si Baekhyun ng pinto. Pumikit siya at nagpanggap na tulog. Naamoy ni Chanyeol ang Lavender at Vanilla mula kay Baekhyun. Mabango siya. Pero sinusubukan niyang hindi mabuksan ang kanyang mga mata. Tumabi sa kanya si Baekhyun. Kung hindi lang sila jet lagged, nagtatrabaho si Baekhyun pero hindi niya na mapigilan ang antok. 

Nakatulog naman ang dalawa ng magkatabi. Parang noon lang nung mga bata pa sila pag nag sleep over. Ganun ang itsura nilang dalawa ngayon. Minulat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata at nabigla sa nakita. Ang mukha ni Chanyeol ay malapit sa kanyang mukha, nararamdaman niya ang mainit na hininga nito sa kanyang mukha. At sinabi sa sarili ng malakas, _nananaginip ba ako? O bumalik ako sa nakaraang pilit kong kinakalimutan? Sana totoo nalang ‘to para maging kaibigan mo ulit ako._ Pumikit ulit si Baekhyun at natulog, pinagpatuloy ang panaginip sa kanyang ulo. 

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang mga mata. At tinitigan ang natutulog na mukha ng kababata. “Sana nga panaginip na lang ‘to at hindi na magising. Sana sa paggising, handa na ulit ako na buksan ang sarili ko sa’yo.” at muli ay natulog ng magkaharap sa isa’t isa. 

* * *

Nagising si Baekhyun na wala na sa tabi niya si Chanyeol. Alas siyete na ng umaga ng magising siya. Agad naman niyang tinignan ang telepono niya at merong message sa kanya ang _asawa_ “Went out for a run. Derecho na ako sa office. Made breakfast if you want.” 

Matagal tagal rin na hindi nakakain si Baekhyun sa bahay dahil lagi siyang nasa labas o hindi kaya nakakatulog nalang siya ng hindi kumakain sa sobrang busy. Pagbaba niya amoy na sa buong bahay ang Bacon na matagal na niyang hindi nakakain. Dumeretso siya sa kusina at ayun na nga ang breakfast niya na nakabalot sa cling wrap. Croissant na may bacon and eggs and bowl ng halo-halong prutas. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun at na-appreciate naman niya si Chanyeol. 

Umupo siya at kumagat ng bacon. Nag reply siya kay Chanyeol, “Wala namang lason ‘to? Hahaha kidding. Thanks for this. Saang office ka?” 

Nagreply naman agad si Chanyeol sa kanya, “Malalaman mo pag inubos mo lol any, here sa QC Headquarters. Wag ka na sumunod dito. You work from home, I contacted Chen naman na. He said mas ok na diyan ka kasi daming reporters sa ofc mo.” 

Nakakuha pa siya ng message mula kay Chanyeol, “Nagluluto ka ba? Do me a favor cook dinner later. Chen said di ka kumakain pero not me. I need my meal. So yes?” 

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun kasi una sa lahat, _napaka demanding_ at pangalawa, hindi siya marunong magluto. “Take out nalang busy ako, ano bet mo?” 

Chanyeol called him as in phone call hindi man lang message reply kasi hindi siya makakapayag ng take out. Gusto niya home cooked kasi yun ang nakasanayan. “Mr. Byun… I mean _Park_ , ayaw ko ng take out. I saw may meat ka sa freezer and other ingredients, sayang yan gamitin mo.” 

“Andyan ba si Chen? Tell him, pumunta dito at siya magluto. Siya lang naman naglalagay ng laman sa ref ko.”

Nag magtol ang Chanyeol, “Basta mag-luto ka, bye!” at binabaan ng telepono si Baekhyun. 

_Pasalamat ka at pinagluto mo ako ng breakfast._

Nagpunta si Baekhyun sa office niya at binuksan ang laptop. Simula ng umalis siya ang dami niyang backlogs na kailangan ng approval niya. Chineck niya isa-isa ang email at nakita niya **Marriage Certificate** galing kay Luhan. Pag bukas niya ng email, ang mensahe lang sa kanya ng kaibigan ay “Have a happy marriage, B. Attached are the ff: Soft copy of the certificate, resibo ng singsing niyo at pictures. Cc in this email is your husband. Thank you, Lu.” 

Ang lapit na ni Baekhyun pindutin yung trashcan na image sa email niya pero ng mag-load ang wedding photos niya natawa siya. Mukha silang literal walang kaalam alam sa nangyayari, very much drunk pero may mga ngiti sa kanilang mga mukha. _Mukhang makatotohanan._

It was already 6pm and hindi na siya umalis sa swivel chair niya as he was busy answering emails and taking business calls here and there. Mahirap maging Presidente ng isang kumpanya pero marami rin kasi ang umaasa sa kanya. Ayaw niya mawala ang tiwala ng mga tao sa kanya. 

Narealize niya na malapit na mag dinner at naalala niya ang banta sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Sa isip isip niya na he’s only doing him a favor since nagluto yung isa kanina. Naglabas lang siya ng kung ano ang makita niya sa ref niya. Inisip niya kung ano yung madalas na kinakain nilang dalawa when they were young. Napangiti si Baekhyun at naalala ang pagkahilig nila sa Pancit Canton with fried eggs. Buti nalang at hindi siya nawawalan ng Sweet and Spicy sa pantry niya. Matapos maligo at magbihis, he answered a few emails lang at nagsimulang magluto. Alas ocho na, pero wala pa din si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya namang tawagan kasi baka nasa meeting pa kaya tinawagan na lang niya si Chen. 

“Kasama mo pa ba si Chanyeol?” tinanong niya ang sekretarya niya. 

“Kanina pa kami nag hiwalay. Sabi niya may kikitain daw siya. Narinig ko kanina si Sam daw?” 

“Ahhh si Sam…yung babaeng mahal niya.” sinabi ni Baek kay Chen at binaba nalang ang telepono. 

“Paano mo alam? Hindi nga kayo nag uusap noon?” tinanong ni Chen na may halong pagdududa sa boses niya. 

“Trust me kahit ako ayaw ko alamin.” Sinabi ni Baekhyun na para bang may pinaghuhugutan. 

Baekhyun found out about them kasi maliit lang ang mundo nila. Ang mga magulang ni Sam ang kinakausap ni Ricardo noong bigla nalang nawala ang pamilya ni Chanyeol sa Pilipinas. Apparently, sila rin pala nagtataka bakit nawala sila ng ganun ganun. Na-over hear ni Baekhyun ng sumama siya sa tatay niya na si Sam ang pinaka apektado dito kasi hindi sila nakapag hiwalay ng maayos. Naalala niya na para siyang tinago sa dilim kasi walang sinasabi ang kaibigan tungkol dito. Magkakilala sila ni Sam pero hindi as his girlfriend. At si Sam lang ba ang hindi nagkaroon ng proper goodbye ng mga oras na yun? Nasaktan rin siya. 

Pero ngayon wala namang karapatan mainis si Baekhyun, pero nararamdaman niya pa din. At may kirot na nararamdaman. Sana man lang tumawag siya na hindi nalang siya kakain sa bahay at kikitain yung ex niya kasi ano naman sa kanya? As if pinakasalan talaga siya dahil sa feelings. Kinuha niya ang share ng pancit canton ni Chanyeol at nilipat sa plato niya at pumunta sa opisina niya. 

Habang kumakain hindi niya maiwasan ang mapatingin sa orasan. 8:30 pm. Tinusok tusok ang Pancit Canton. Nawawalan na ng gana kumain pero sinabi sa sarili na kakainin niya lahat ng yun at hindi titirahan si Chanyeol. 

He is a businessman first kaya hindi naging hadlang sa kanya ang nararamdaman para makapagtrabaho pero hindi niya talaga tinigilan ang orasan at kanina pa patingin-tingin. Naubos na niya ang pagkain niya, pero wala pa din si Chanyeol. 

_Kinita nga ni Chanyeol si Sam pero hindi dahil sa iniisip ni Baekhyun. Pinuntahan niya ang ex para humingi ng dispensa dahil nawala siya ng basta basta at para ipaalam sa kanya na susubukan niya ayusin ang relasyon with Baekhyun. Hindi niya pwedeng aminin dito na ang kasal nila ay for show lang. Pero deep inside, seryoso siya na gusto niya makipag-ayos kay Baekhyun._

_“Thank you for doing this, Manuel. Hindi naging madali para sa akin nung nawala ka pero I’m sure mas nahirapan si Baekhyun.” sinabi ni Sam at niyakap si Chanyeol._

_“I’m so glad we had this talk.”_

_“Salamat at naintindihan mo, Sam. At super sorry talaga.”_

_Umiling si Sam, “I’m good. We’re good! Also, kung hindi mo p alam, ikakasal na rin ako, invited kayo ni Baekhyun ah!”_

_Ngumiti si Chanyeol, “Wow good for you! We’ll be there. Kailan ba?”_

_“In October!”_

_3 months from now ba, sila pa din ba ni Baekhyun?_

_“What time is it? Mukhang napa tagal ang catch up natin.” Sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman nawala sa isip niya ang dinner with Baekhyun. He’s just not the type to track time._

_“Oh, it’s almost 10pm” Sam said as she checked her phone._

_Tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mukha, “Shit! I’m so sorry Sam. Nakalimutan ko na Baekhyun’s cooking dinner.”_

_Umiling si Sam, “Tsk tsk, what’s new Manuel. Just go home and say sorry. He’ll understand. Also, please let him know about us. You need to tell him you were with me. He needs to know things now that you’re married. See you in October.”_

Tinawagan naman agad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pero hindi na siya sinasagot pero naisip naman niya na dapat wala siyang pakialam. _Wala akong pakialam_. 

“Oh? I’m in a zoom meeting with our American firm. If you’re wondering, hindi ako nagluto. So sana kumain ka na sa labas. Bye.” at bago pa man makapagsalita si Chanyeol binaba na ni Baekhyun ang tawag. 

Alam niyang they have a long way to go pero kaya pa bang ipilit sa tatlong linggo?

* * *

“I’m really sorry about last night, Baekhyun. I’m just really bad with time. I met nga pala with S-” 

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun, yung ngiti na alam niyang he’s going to be in trouble. “It doesn’t really matter, Chanyeol. Okay lang it’s not as if nag-effort ako to actually cook.” 

Napailing si Chanyeol, “Just so you know, Pancit Canton counts.” Nginitian niya si Baekhyun, kinukuha ang atensyon ng _asawa_ alam niya kasi kasalanan niya talaga.” I’m really sorry! Ganito let me make it up to you. Busy ka ba this Saturday? I’ll take you to dinner.” 

“No, sorry. I can’t this week. Alam mo naman ako nag-approve ng logistics and venue para sa launch.” 

Sa totoo lang, gusto lang niya i-delay ang lahat. May tiwala naman siya sa mga tao niya kaya pipirma nalang siya. At gusto niya tignan how sincere Chanyeol really is. 

“Oo nga pala. May product testing rin ako over the weekend with China. Kasi nagkaroon ng issue with the system IU nung new tablet.”

“We’re just really busy this week. How about next week? I’ll block a time for you. Game?” 

“Let me know when, I’ll calendar it para sure na hindi ko makakalimutan.”

Na-touch naman si Baekhyun with the gesture kasi para sa kanya oras ang pinaka pinahahalagahan niya at pag sinabihan siyang he’ll be on their calendar, alam niyang importante siya. 

“Okay, hmmm Friday, 7pm? Sa Salvatore Cuomo in BGC para near lang both our offices.” 

Chanyeol checked his Friday at punong puno na ang schedule niya. In fact he has a 7pm meeting with China for their last updates before the launch. “Okay! Noted. Booked it!” 

Pero hindi niya napansin na since conflict sa schedule niya, hindi nag save ang calendar event. 

At dahil ang dami nilang ginagawa especially with the launch, ang bilis lang ng oras para sa kanila. They see each other pag matutulog na, ganun ka demanding ang schedules nila and they both know that. Bata palang sila, alam na nila na ganito ang magiging kapalaran nila. But knowing na may uuwian sila at the end of the day, best feeling yun para sa kanila. Kahit hindi sila nag-uusap basta alam nila magkatabi sila, okay lang. May isang gabi, wala silang ginawa kung hindi titigan ang isa’t isa tapos parang their day is instantly made despite all the stress of the day. 

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol, “Ganito pala ang pakiramdam ng may kasama after a long tiring day.” 

“I’ve never really felt anything like this.” Inamin ni Baekhyun at inayos ni Chanyeol ang paghiga at humarap sa katabi niya. 

Nakakunot ang noo at nagtanong, “I’m not judgemental or anything but totoo? Wala kang anyone?” 

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Wala. Ni-isa sa tsismis sa tv, walang totoo dun. Hinahayaan ko lang sila kasi pag nagsalita ako, mas magulo. I’m sure alam mo yan.” 

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at tumingin ulit sa ceiling. “But now that I think about it, yung nasa “vows” na video from Sehun. What I said there was partly true. Dami kong galit noon. Hindi dahil sa’yo ah. Dahil siguro sa fact na okay ka lang. Tapos ako hirap na hirap. You were the only person in my life who understands me, you know?” 

Malalim ang paghinga ni Baekhyun. “Sa totoo lang hindi ko alam nararamdaman ko ngayon. Hindi ko alam kung may karapatan akong maging masaya kasi hindi ko na alam kung ano pakiramdam nun eh. All my life, nakalatag na lahat ng dapat gawin ko sa buhay. God, pati nga ang muli nating pagkikita planado pa eh. Even this marriage is a part of it. Siguro nagalit rin ako kasi pwede mo naman akong kausapin. Pero hindi mo ginawa.” 

“Hindi ko ginawa kasi kagaya mo, naka plano na rin ang lahat para sa akin. Hindi ko nga alam kung tama ba na ginagawa natin ito o pinapahirapan lang natin mga sarili natin.” 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa hangin at natawa sa kapalaran nila. “Ano nga ba ‘to, Chanyeol? Ano ba tayo talaga?” 

Humarap muli si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, “Hindi ko din alam. Pero kahit na hindi na natin alam ang pakiramdam ng dating tayo, sana okay lang yung tayo ngayon.”

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at tumango. “Okay tayo.” 

Pero hanggang kailan? 

* * *

Friday came at sobrang excited ni Baekhyun sa dinner nila ni Chanyeol kasi after having that talk with him nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon na buksan muli ang sarili niya gayundin ang kaibigan. Unang beses niya ulit maramdaman yung merong tao na makikinig sa kanya at alam niyang andyan. Bonus na at kasal sila kaya parang blessing na lagi silang nagkikita kahit panandalian lang. Binigyan ni Baekhyun ng isang buwan ang kasal nila pero ngayong gabi, handa na siyang sabihin kay Chanyeol na paabutin nila hanggang saan nilang dalawa makakaya. Kasi simula pa lang naman naging klaro na, there will never be anyone better for the two of them except each other. 

Today, Baekhyun made everything easy for him. He cancelled a few of meetings, limited his approvals kasi saksakan ng daming documents na he has to go through and wala na talaga siyang iniisip sa araw na yung kung hindi ang mamaya. Ang tagal niya ring hindi na-excite. Naghanap siya ng pwedeng maisuot mula sa kanyang walk-in closet. Ang dami niyang nilabas na damit. Nagsukat at naghubad ng mga ilang beses until he found the perfect outfit. White polo na tinupi niya sa hanggang sa mga siko, loose khaki ankle trousers, rolex na sinusuot niya lang pag may special occasion at favorite niyang Burberry loafers handa na siya umalis ng bahay. 

He left a message kay Chanyeol, “See you later!” 

At 5pm, Chanyeol checked his calendar and saw that he has a meeting with China kaya agad niya pina derecho doon ang kanyang driver. Hindi niya napansin ang message ni Baekhyun kasi natabunan ito ng mga emails mula sa iba’t ibang clients. Today was a tough day for Chanyeol. Malas pa kasi 5% nalang battery niya, nakalimutan pa niya yung powerbank niya sa office.

Nauna si Baekhyun sa place pero he chilled first by the bar at nag order ng wine. Pangiti ngiti pa nga siya, sending cheers to the people who are sitting on the bar with him. “I have a reservation for Baekhyun B, I meant Baekhyun Park at 7? Let me know if our table is ready please. Thank you” sinabihan niya ang manager ng restaurant. Madalas siya dito kasi maganda ang vibe. Very him kaya dito niya dinala si Chanyeol kasi alam niya magugustuhan niya dito. 

Saktong 7pm, pinaupo na si Baekhyun sa reserved spot nila. Nag-order muna siya ng appetizer habang hinihintay si Chanyeol. Sure naman siyang ma-late yun dahil nga he’s bad with time and he took that in consideration. Pero 7pm turned to 9pm pero wala pa din si Chanyeol. This time he tried to contact him pero can’t be reached at patay ang cellphone. Nag-aalala siya kaya tumawag siya sa opisina ni Chanyeol at sinabihan siya ng sekretarya nito na umalis na siya kanina pa kasi he had a meeting to attend to. 

“Do you have access to his calendar?” Tinanong niya ang sekretarya over the phone.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Can you check his schedule at 7pm today?” 

“It says here, Sir that he has a meeting with China Electronics. He’ll be in the South Sir.” 

“Is there anything else on his calendar at 7pm? He didn't cancel that meeting?” He checked his watch at naisip na baka natraffic lang. 

“No sir. This one is the only schedule he has for 7pm.” 

“Thank you.” at binaba ni Baekhyun ang telepono. 

Ang bigat ng pakiramdam ni Baekhyun and mga ngiti sa kanyang mga mukha ay napalitan ng sama ng loob. Akala niya ngayong araw niya mararamdaman muli ang saya pero hindi pala. Ngayon, naramdaman niya ulit yung sakit na naramdaman niya noong nawala si Chanyeol. Ano ba kasi ang dapat niyang inexpect? For him to be on time? For him na unahin siya? Na dapat mas subukan niya pa ngayon? Ang layo sa katotohanan. 

_Tangina bakit ako naniwala agad. Sino nga naman kasi ako sa buhay niya diba? Akala ko ngayon na talaga eh. Ayaw ko na. Tama na. Kung ngayon pa lang mali na sa pakiramdam, paano pa kung paabutin ng pang matagalan?_

Baekhyun paid for the bill at umuwi na lang sa bahay. He didn’t even bother to try calling Chanyeol again kasi he’ll hear the same excuses. Nalow batt, nawala sa isip niya. Ano pa ba? 

Umuwi siya at nagbukas ng bote ng wine. He made sure na pagdating ni Chanyeol ay sober pa siya kasi sigurado na siya ngayon. Sigurado na siya na hindi na niya kaya pang lumaban para sa kanilang dalawa. Wala pang isang buwan pero wala na siyang ibang nararamdaman kundi sakit. Parang nawalan siya ng gana kasi sinusubukan naman niya pero kulang pa ba? Alam niya na sandaling oras lang sila nagsama pero baka nga tama si Chanyeol, baka nga pina pahirapan nila ang isa’t isa. 

Nakauwi si Chanyeol mag alas dose na ng gabi. Nakita niya si Baekhyun may hawak ng baso ng wine at nakapatong ang ulo sa lamesa. Nagtaka siya nung una kung bakit nakaayos si Baekhyun and then it hit him, today was supposed to be their dinner. He was supposed to make it up today. He had everything planned out in his head. 

_“Thank you for making time today, Chanyeol. I really appreciate this.”_

_Nag alok ng cheers si Chanyeol, “Para sa ating dalawa.”_

_Nag-clink ang mga baso nila at parehas na nakangiti, “So, what are we, Chanyeol?”_

_“I think... actually ayaw ko na mag-isip. Nauna kitang maging bestfriend pero masaya na ako ngayon na asawa na kita. Alam ko, it was very sudden. Parehas natin hindi maalala ang mga nangyari. Pero gusto ko pag handa ka na at ako, ulitin natin ulit kasal natin.”_

_“Salamat at bibigyan mo ako ng oras. Pero, ngayon pa lang alam mo naman na ang sagot.”_

Ito sana yung inexpect ni Chanyeol. Yung masayang ending. Pero sa nakikita niya ngayon alam na niya ang ending niya. Nakita palang niya si Baekhyun na may mga luha sa kanyang mga mata alam na niya. 

“Encho, please let me explain.” 

Napapikit si Baekhyun at ininom ang natitirang wine mula sa kanyang baso. “Chanyeol please stop calling me that.” 

“Baekhyun, alam ko nagkamali ako. Sorry. Sorry talaga. Nakita mo naman na nilagay ko sa calendar yung about today pero -” 

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga luha at huminga ng malalim. “Hanggang kailan ka magsosorry sa akin, Chanyeol? Hanggang kailan ka gagawa ng mga excuses? Itong 1 week na natitira para sa ating dalawa?” 

“Baekhyun, I’m-” binuksan ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya pero walang mga salita ang lumalabas dito. Gusto niya lapitan si Baekhyun pero natatakot siya baka lalo siyang mabasag at hindi niya kakayanin ibalik ito ng buong buo. 

“Alam mo akala ko pag nakita kita maging okay ako. Akala ko back to normal life na ako. Pero hindi pala. Akala ko merong chance ngayon na nilagay tayo sa ganitong sitwasyon. Akala ko susubukan natin. Akala ko, akala ko…Putangina! Hanggang kailan ako mabubuhay ng puro na lang akala?” 

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang mga luha niya. “Chanyeol, baka nga mali ang lahat ng ‘to. Mali na pinagtagpo tayo ngayon. We went through all this kasi planado na nga ito para sa atin. But naisip mo ba kung bakit planado na ang lahat pero hindi pa din nasusunod ang mga ito?” 

Umiling si Chanyeol pero may sagot na si Baekhyun, “Kasi hindi tayo ang pinlano para sa isa’t isa. Maaring perfect timing ang ngayon, pero para sa’yo ba perfect na ito?” 

“Baekhyun, like I said hindi ko talaga... Look, alam ko na iniisip mo I’m making excuses but gusto ko rin na subukan.” sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya at ang mga mata niya ay hinahanap ang kay Baekhyun. 

“Kung gusto mo talagang subukan, sa simula palang wala na tayong mga akala. Simplehan ko nalang ang lahat ng ito Chanyeol, did you ever think we could last more than the 1 month that we talked about? Kasi ako handang handa na ako sabihin sa’yo kanina na ipaglalaban ko na maibalik ang mga oras na nawala sa ating dalawa.” 

But Chanyeol froze in his spot. Puro lang tanong ang meron sa kanya kung hanggang saan sila. Pero ni-isang beses hindi sumagi sa isipan niya na maaari silang tumagal. 

“Ang unfair naman, Baekhyun. Hindi mo ba ako bibigyan ng isa pang pagkakataon? Nagkamali ako, sorry.” 

Umiling si Baekhyun. At magpakatatag nalang. “Hindi mo naman sinagot yung tanong ko, Chanyeol. Oo o hindi lang. Pero mukhang hindi ang sagot.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll still work on the launch with you. This whole thing was business anyway.” Sinabi ni Baekhyun at pumunta sa kanyang office. 

Wala ng nasabi si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun pero sinabi niya sa sarili na, _ipaglalaban rin kita._

Panahon na lang ang makapagsasabi kung kailan magiging handa si Chanyeol na muling buksan ang sarili niya kay Baekhyun. Hindi malinaw ang nararamdaman niya kasi para bang isang bagsakan lang lahat binato ni Baekhyun lahat ng emosyon niya. Ang unfair kay Chanyeol pero paano si Baekhyun na handa na ibigay ang sarili sa kanya? 

May mga istorya na hindi kailangan ng happily ever after minsan kailangan ng katotohanan na maaaring masaya ka sa una pero sa huli ay malungkot. Pero dapat laging tatandaan na ang oras ay mahalaga. Wag natin ito i-take for granted. Kasi paano kung huli na ang lahat?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Una sa lahat gusto ko lang pasalamatan ang mga mods para sa extension na binigay niyo. Aaminin ko naging mahirap talaga na bigyang oras itong fic ko per finally natapos ko rin siya hahah ang dami kong kahilingan sa inyo, salamat sa pagpayag sa mga ito hehe
> 
> Kay Ate C, salamat at sinamahan mo ako sa pag gapang ng fic na ito. I’m sure you feel the same way chos hahaha
> 
> At sa’yo na binasa ang fic ko, gusto ko lang sabihin na pasensya na kung may mga bagay kayo na hindi maintindihan sa fic ko kasi ako mismo ang daming thoughts and whys. I’ll be honest, nahirapan talaga akong isulat ito kasi pressed for time po ako. Pero sa lahat ng Paraluman entries ko, ito ang pinaka naging attached ako emotionally. As in naluha talaga ako habang sinusulat at sana kahit papaano ay nag resonate ito sa inyo. 
> 
> Kung may mga katanungan kayo, violent reactions, o di kaya gusto niyo makipag chismisan sa akin tungkol sa fic na 'to, I highly encourage na mag comment kayo please, I would reply promise or DM niyo ako sa twitter pag na-reveal na ako hahah 
> 
> PS. Kung nagtataka kayo kung bakit walang wakas ang fic na 'to, ito ay dahil wala talaga siyang ending. Gusto ko kayo iwanan ng pag-iisipan hahaha charot!
> 
> Muli, maraming maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! Mag-iingat kayong lahat. Health is Wealth so as Chanbaek chos hahaha Advanced Happy Holidays sa inyo! 


End file.
